Savages
by Azazel Lockhart
Summary: The young teens of Beacon Hills High engage in a sexcapade. They learn the true meaning of Want, Need, and Desire. Through Love, Lust, Jealously, Betrayal and Sex. It seems all to much for a couple of teenagers but remember they have Derek and Peter Hale.
1. Full Moon

Title: Savages

Chapter: Full Moon

Rating: M

Rated : MA for heavy sex ,language, violence,.

Pairings: A lot so bare with me...

A:N Well this is how everything starts. I hope you like it.

Full Summary: No one will stop until they get what they want. If blood ,sweat and tears are not enough, they might even kill for it. Scott wants Jackson but so does Lydia. Derek wants Stiles and so does Erica. Danny wants Matt. Allison wants Scott and so does Isaac. Matt wants Allison. Stiles wants Derek. Peter wants Lydia. Jackson wants Scott but is confused. And no one will stop until they get what they want.

* * *

The intruder grabbed Jackson by the neck and waist and pulled him towards his chest. Jackson tried to scream but the hand tightened around his throat. "Holy Shit how did you get in here? Take whatever you want and leave." Jackson squealed out of reflex.

"Do you know what I came for?" said the familiar voice directly into his right ear. Jackson was terrified but his fear was quickly over taken by realization and anger. "Wait Scott is that you! Get the fuck off me. Why the fuck are you in my house?"

"Answer my question". The man roared pressing his extended claws into Jackson's neck. Yup it was definitely Scott but the voice was guttural . This action forced an answer out of the other scared teen. "No I don't know what you came for".

"I've come for only one thing," whispered Scott. "And that thing is you".

The full blast of what the Scott meant hit Jackson hard, as if someone kicked him in the guts. He tried to squirm out of the wolf boy's hold, not caring if the claws were digging into his neck. Being robbed of material possession is one thing, but getting raped is on a whole other level.

"Scott let me go!". He strained. Thrashing to get out of the death grip. But he only got a growl in response. Then it hit Jackson like action of bricks. Today was the full moon. "Shit" which meant Scott had no control. He knew that Scott wouldn't be trying to mount him if it wasn't a full moon. But still nothing made sense. Scott loves Allison therefore he should go to her and get the fuck out his house. Scott should be drawn to Allison.

Scott's left arm which was wrapped tightly around his waist, raised him fast into the air and slammed him down to the floor. Jackson landed hard on his back and all the air in his lungs left him. He rolled around on the carpet, desperately trying to breathe in air. Scott then grabbed both of Jackson's ankles and began to drag him out into the hallway. He tried to hold onto something and even tried to yell out in between his gasps, but all of that was useless.

Scott dragged him along across the hallway to Jacksons bedroom at the end of the hall. At the entrance to the room, he regained his breath and grabbed ahold of the doorway with both hands, which stopped Scott's movement. A single strong pull from his ankles lifted Jackson into the air and, for a moment, he stayed up but his grip failed and he came slamming back to the floor.

In the corner of Jackson's eye he saw his bed. Scott hoisted him up as if he weighed nothing and threw him on it. "Scott it's the power of the full moon. You don't have to do this. please stop". He begged whimpering slightly. Scott growled and bared his teeth in Jackson's face. The moon light illuminated the room and Scott's amber eyes radiated. "Jackson I'm going to make you my bitch tonight". Scott dragged a claw down Jacksons abdomen and with a quick swipe, shredded the boxers the blonde was wearing.

Jackson shuddered as he felt a rush of cool air hit his dick. He knew he couldn't give up so he started to try to reason with the crazed teen wolf. "Scott what about Allison? She's your girlfriend go fuck her. You hate me and you don't want to fuck me. So why don't you leave through the window and lets both forget that this ever happened".

Scott pinned Jackson to the bed and shook his head. "I want to fuck you and I WILL get what I want".

He lowered his head down to Jacksons right nipple, and he moaned into it. Swirling his tongue around the light pink bud, being careful not to nick Jackson with one of his fangs. "There is nothing more I can do!" Jackson thought to himself. Tears quickly formed at the corner of his eyes. Scott stopped sucking on his nipple and moved his head up so that they were eye to eye. He stared deep into Jackson's dark green eyes, and Jackson found that he couldn't escape his gaze. As much as he wanted to curse and spit on him, he fell quiet under his fiery stare.

"Jackson I can smell your arousal growing. I know you want this".

Jackson suddenly felt tingling sensations all throughout his body, though he knew not why. Jackson shivered at the huskiness of Scott's voice. But Scott was right. Jackson could feel his body reacting to the touching. Scott broke their gaze, let go of his arms, and stood up beside the mattress.

Scott literally ripped off his clothes, which reminded Jackson of his own nakedness. Suddenly, he felt self-conscious, as if he was showing his naked body for the first time. He bit his lip and clenched his fist.

Jackson looked over at Scott and noticed that he was well defined and had a muscular body. His cock was huge. 11 inch and uncut. The sight frightened him, but at the same time aroused certain feelings that he thought to be odd at that moment.

Jackson looked down at his dick which was half hard then at Scott who slowly descended upon him. He felt his breath tingle upon his neck. The sensation of Scott's warm breath caused goose bumps to rise all along his neck, spreading down through his torso and to his calves. Jackson screamed out in pain as Scott bit down hard. Then licked the bloody wound clean.

Scott looked into Jackson's eyes and growled. "You are mine now".

Scott parted Jacksond legs and trailed a hand down his inner thigh. Jackson bit his lip to bite back a moan. Every part that Scott touched gave him a tingling sensation, and all those sensations spread across his stomach and downward. Scott massaged the tight ring of muscle. He slowly pressed in two fingers and scissored. The pain was almost agonizing for Jackson but soon the pain was replaced by pleasure. He buckle his hips trying to get Scott to go deeper.

Scott retracted his fingers and hoisted Jackson's legs up so that they were resting on his shoulders.

"Tell me that you are mine."

Jackson hesitated, but Scott rubbed the side of his cock up and down against his hole and he quickly replied, "I'm yours."

He felt like he was quite literally on fire, and at the same time his limbs felt electrified. Jackson had his bed sheets scrunched up into his hands. His cock needed release. It was pointed upright and swelled to the maximum. He wanted Scott to fuck him so badly.

Jackson felt Scott's cock pop into his ass. Suddenly, he felt him thrust into him with a grunt, and he knew that all of Scott's cock was buried deep in him. He felt the head of Scott's cock crash into his prostate. He was so amazed at the length and thickness of Scott's cock that he momentarily forgot about the pain. As Scott pulled out, the pain subsided and with another thrust the sharp pain came back, however dulled. Subsequent thrusts allowed his ass to adapt to the size of Scott's cock and Jackson felt only pleasure. The pleasure he felt radiated through his whole body and he was sure that he was in heaven. The pleasure absolutely filled him up that he kept screaming out, "Fuck me Scott".

Jackson no longer could stand the pain of his neglected dick. He grabbed his cock and tugged at it roughly. Matching the ferocious pace Scott was pounding him too. But seconds later Scott grabbed Jackson's wrist and bit into it, then once again licked it closed. This time Jackson felt no pain but a shot of heat. "No I want to fuck you until you cum". Scott growled out and immediately Jackson obeyed putting his hands at his sides. The room was filled with moans, grunts, groans and skin slapping skin.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah Fuck, Yeah Fuck me". Jackson moaned out, Arcing his back on the bed. Trying to get the cock in him deeper. Scott's amber eyes watched as he slammed into Jackson's tight hole.

Jackson felt his balls tighten and he clenched his hole around Scott's dick. Moments later Jackson cried out as he shot white ropes of cum on his chest. Soon enough, the pace of Scott's thrusts picked up even more and his cock swelled. Scott let out a roar that shook the whole house and bursted into Jackson. Jackson felt hot liquid pouring and pulsing out of Scott's cock deep within him. Semen oozed out of his asshole and down onto the sheets. A few more thrusts and the flow of Scott's his cum finished.

Scott collapsed on top of Jackson, and slowly rolled off. Fangs still out and amber eyes still glowing. Scott got up and looked down at Jackson's trembling form. "Remember Jackson you are mine".

Those were the last words Scott said before jumping out the window butt-ass naked. Running off into the woods.

Jackson slowly sat up in his bed. He swung his feet over to the side and got up to stand. He put one foot out to walk to the bathroom but crumpled to the ground. "What did I get myself into"? He wondered. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well hello. So did you like it? Should I continue? Yesss it's a stiles/derek. But this is how it all begins.

Check out my others stories. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Give me ideas. Help me out. You know I love you guys so please review.

Azazel Lockhart

Ps: mwahh love ya


	2. Dreams

**I haven't updated this story in a while because I lost interest. But now it's back... Will kind of. If you like this story thanks, if you don't... I really don't care. I'm writing this for fun... This is not really one of my serious stories. **

**Check out my other stories, I'm pretty noticed...**

* * *

_Where the fuck was Scott? Tonight was the full moon, but Scott was in control right? He was risking his life for Scott and that son of a bitch was nowhere to be seen. It was cold, it was creepy and did he mention it was cold? He balls were about to freeze off. Here he was roaming the fucking forest, looking for his ape shit of a best friend. Lord help him...They had a plan to scope out Derek's house for anything valuable, like books or letter or anything that was helpful._

_Somewhere near him, a twig snapped and some leaves rustled. But he was to busy thinking of how cold he was and how hot he would look if he had a leather jacket on...or even a sexy winter jacket. Like damn how many degrees was it? This sweater did nothing to keep him warm._

_'I'm going to kill Scott'_

_Then his thoughts turned to even more dreadful things as he thought of his 'never in his life going to be more than a friend', Lydia. She was smart and absolutely beautiful. She was average height, with a great body. Just the thought of her made his cock swell up, and that disgusted him, why would he be attracted to someone who didn't feel the same way. It was so un-fair..._

_Yes he was bi, but that was only because it increased the chances of finding someone.._

_Suddenly he was tackled in the side. He went flying sideways and landed on his stomach, near a huge tree._

_"What the fuck!"_

_Then he felt someone, or something, large sit on his legs and hold his arms to the ground. Then whoever it was took something sharp and cut his shirt off. Then they cut his pants and boxers off, so that Stiles was completely exposed. Suddenly his attacker flipped him over. To his embarrassment Stiles's cock was hard. Stiles was angry, because for one those were his new pair of skinny jeans. Two, those were his last clean pair of Calvin Klein boxers. Whoever ripped them better be getting him new pairs of both._

_"Look man, please get-, Stiles cut himself off as he looked up into the red eyes of an alpha. At first he thought it was Peter, but no Peter was dead, it was Derek. Completely naked, roughly fourteen inched rock hard Derek was sitting on top of him, holding him to the floor. The hell...? There was no fur, no fangs, and no claws, just those creepy red eyes. Holy crap it was in his face, touching his cheek. Derek Hale's dick was in his face! Gosh it was huge. Whoa someone was hung..._

_"Derek. Get. Off. Of. Me!" The young teen screamed. Trying so hard not to let the fear waver in his voice. But Derek said nothing and quickly flipped Stiles back onto his stomach ignoring the teen's protests. Shit he was scared, he was so fucking helpless. He couldn't do anything...but scream and wiggle. Which did nothing under Derek's wolf grip._

_"Derek please don't do this. Snap out of it."_

_Stiles could feel Derek shifting behind him, and he didn't wasn't to think about what was coming. Derek's cock was touching his pure tight ring of pink hairless muscle. He was squirming away but the wolf gripped him harder. Derek inched in and Stiles already felt like he was being split into two. The pain was so agonizingly searing, it stung, it pinched and it made him cry. Without warning, Derek shoved himself fully into the teen's tight warmth. He screamed, as the wolf-man behind his took him brutally._

_"NO PLEASE STOP... SHIT THIS HURTS!"_

_Derek ignored the pleas, and continued to pound him mercilessly. Stiles gasped in surprise as a bundle of sweet nerves erupted in his belly. It felt so good. Then it happened again, and again, and again and again. His sobs were no longer ragged and terrified. They were sensuous and throaty, deep and amazing. _

_"Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine." Derek chanted as he drove his hips harder. Keeping a strong arm around Stiles's abdomen to get a better and deeper angle."Harder Derek!" Oh crap was he begging? Stiles Stilinski was begging for some more dick like a cock hungry slut. His thrown his head back in bliss, biting his lip. It felt so good...he wanted more. Derek seemed happy to oblige, gripping Stiles right ass cheek, so hard it was bruising. _

_"YES, YES, YES, YES...GIVE IT TO ME!"_

_Stiles screamed with every ear clapping sound of skin smacking. With every brutal thrust, with every sweet volcanic hit. His own neglected cock was almost a release, he could feel it. Just a couple more thrust would do it for him. He braced himself for the most explosive orgasm of his life. Oh and it came.._

_He shot so hard he landed a good few feet away from him. The moan that escaped his throat was high pitched and sensual. Derek released a moan that seemed to be buried in him for days. It was so animalistic he loved it. A shot a seed hit his prostate and his body tingled, arching off the forest floor. From the heavenly_ _b__liss he passed out..._

...

Stiles wrenched upward in his bed, his forehead dripping sweat. His body shivering, his boxers heavily sticky. "Shit", he groaned as he realize it was all a dream. A incredibly vivid, amazing dream. He just a very kinky an wild sex dream about Derek Hale. Like damn... what sparked the flare of sudden attraction.

But now that he thought about it, Derek was really sexy. That long cock ramming in his insides, yes he came to the conclusion that he liked Derek Hale. Yes it was settled, he just wasn't gonna tell anyone.

Stiles looked at his digital clock. Flipping it off as he read the numbers 5:30 off the screen. He still had another hour of sleep, but there was no way he was going to fall back asleep after that wonderful dream. His body ached, his back hurt and his ass was sore. Like he feel back on it a trillion times. It was weird, but he ignored it and hopped in the shower. He took an extra long one and did his thing. He didn't even notice the hand shaped bruise on his right ass cheek.  
...

"What's up with you?" Stiles asked Scott as the two entered their chemistry class. The wolf-boy never uttered a word all first and second period. Usually Scott blabbered about Allison, but this morning there was nothing and it was freaking him out.

Scott looked nervous and jittery. Almost guilty even but what for? Scott wasn't making eye contact with anything but the floor. What was up? They took their seats and Scott finally looked up, his eyes darting around."I lost con-control, l- last ni- night." He whispered lowly, noticing the class was filing in.

Panic rushed through Stiles veins. This was horrible. The possibilities ran through his mind and out his mouth. "Did you kill someone? Hurt someone? Did anyone see you? Were the hunters out?"

Scott quickly shushed him and looked down, ashamedly. "No I didn't do any of those things. I did something even worst. I fucked Jackson."

Stiles through his head back, laughing at that cruel and sick joke. Ha, Scott fucking Jackson? That was too funny, no way in hell that would happen. They were both straight as a ruler. He playfully pushed his best friend on the arm."Ok that was too funny, now what did you really do?"

Scott didn't respond. He looked up, his face in all seriousness, no bullshitting. Stiles put a hand other his mouth to stifle a cry of pure horror. "So was it like rape, or did he enjoy it?"

Scott shrugged."At first I think it kinda was."

"Do you remember anything else?"

Scott bit his lip in concentration."All I do remember was that my wolf enjoyed every second of it." His dick twitched at the mental pictures of his dick causing Jackson to wither in pleasure. "I fucked him pretty hard."

Stiles's eyes widened in surprise. Perhaps he wasn't the only one who was bi."What about Allison, and do you think Jackson would show today?"

"Oh crap I forgot about Allison."

"Stiles! Scott!, class is about to begin now please shut up!" Mr. Harris scolded. "If you want to pass this year you need to pay attention."

As if god himself was out to get him, Allison walked through the door with a big smile on her face. She waved and took her assigned seat which was right to him. Scott shot a pleading look towards Stiles, but his goofy best friend only shrugged.

Mr. Harris began talking about boring chemicals and Scott refused to look at Allison. He was afraid he was going to blurt out his secret. The secret that he cheated...wait did it really count as cheating? Anyway he could tell Allison wanted to talk since she kept sending him notes with smily faces on them.

'_Shit_'

Jackson walked through the door and looked absolutely horrible. There was a white bandage on his neck and wrist, his eyes are glossier then usual. His lips were cherry red and swollen. The only thing that looked normal was his hair. Oh god he was limping...really badly.

Mr. Harris looked at Jackson, his eyes a mix of surprise and sympathy. But both of those things quickly went away. "I would rather not know now please take your seat."

Jackson nodded and ignored the stares he was getting. He lifted his eyes from the ground and instantly regretted it. His gazing connected with the person who fucked him silly last night.

Scott could hear Jackson's heart beat pick up. Scott could feel the wolf inside himself wanting to fuck Jackson into the ground again.

_'Damn it'_

* * *

_**Well there** **you have it... Say tuned, and Remember Review.**_


End file.
